1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sintered silicon carbide shaped articles well adapted for mechanical packing, and to such mechanical packings comprising said sintered shaped articles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mechanical packings are well-known fittings comprising two rings rotatably engaged one on the other to form a bearing seal for the rotary shaft of a pump in automobile engines, for example.
Rings fabricated from ceramic materials and, for example, from combinations of sintered silicon carbide for one ring and a carbon-based material, in particular graphite, for the counter-ring, are increasingly being used to manufacture these packings.
A significant problem for this type of material is the wear on the frictionally engaged rings. Indeed, if the wear is too pronounced, there is a risk of surface splintering, in particular of the carbon-based counter-ring.
Irregularities or defects may also be created on this same surface, the flatness of which will thus be reduced.
The consequence of such surface defects is, of course, a reduction in the leaktightness of the system and resulting leakage of liquid.